Roses and Lies
by Icicle Tears
Summary: Zell can't hide his love for Squall anymore, and it's still growing... But what happens when Rinoa and Seifer enter the mix?


Chapter 1:

Beginnings and Ends

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rinoa

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was sitting in Garden, in the cafeteria. A new veranda area had been put in, so I could watch the water below me roll underneath as I sipped my tea. I was still in Garden, after all this time. It had been almost six months since Ultimecia's demise.

No longer was I a Sorceress, that curse had been lifted. All thanks to Squall, my Lionheart. How many times had he saved me? I couldn't count. How many times had he put me in danger? I couldn't count that either. But he had always saved me. He had always been there.

They had thrown a massive party after SeeD destroyed the Sorceress from the future. Edea had returned to normal, she and Cid were living peacefully on the Centra continent.

All of the others had reconnected. Irvine and Selphie, Zell and Quistis, even Squall and Seifer, (to a degree). They had become closer, now that they knew who they really were… But I was left alone. I was left to wallow in my own self-pity at being left behind.

I had left that behind months ago. I've tried to really recover, but it seems that saving the world was the only thing that I was ever good at. And now all that's over. The world has been saved…and probably isn't due for a world-threatening situation for a few years.

But I always had Squall…

My thoughts were disrupted by a sudden presence at my table. As always, I had picked the one closest to the railing, and I sat alone. People were still afraid, though they were more afraid to admit it, of me. I sat my teacup down and looked up slowly. And whom did I find?

Seifer.

Bet you thought it was going to be Squall, right? Well, I would have too, about a week ago. But you see… I could never love Squall. I couldn't love him because, well, I was tired of having my life saved.

Oh, it was grand for a while. I almost loved him. But he didn't have something I wanted. He was too closed. He was shut to the outside world. Out of the six from the orphanage, he was the most depressed. He seemed rather down about the world not needing to be saved.

I didn't care for that. I cared about him, I still do, but I could never really love him. Anyway, back to my table.

A new glass appeared on the table, full of a clear liquid I assumed was alcohol. Vodka, I presumed. I could use some of that right now. A sword was sat upon the table next. A gunblade. Then came the feet. Both came up, crossed, and the arm draped over the back of the chair.

Interesting choice of lunch companion.

"Seifer." I spoke grimly.

"Rinoa." He smiled and was a little more cheery than me. It was more of a smirk, really, but it was more than the solemn expression plastered upon my face.

I sighed, spoke again, "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Just want to talk, Lady Pain. I'm impressed, to be frank." That smirk of his widened. Of course he would be here to taunt me. So had everyone else.

"Shove it Seifer. I'm tired of people being impressed, awed, or aghast at me."

"Saucy, much? Seriously, Rinoa, I'm impressed that you could cause poor Squally that much pain… I couldn't have done better myself, to tell you the truth. May I kiss your feet, learn your ways?" He pouted his face.

Adorable. "No, Seifer, you may not learn. But you _can_ kiss my ass." I smiled, slightly, and then it was gone.

I turned my head, watching the sea again.

"So you're going to ignore me again?"

I turned back, surprised, "Again? Whenever have I stopped, darling?"

"Only just now…" He stuck out his lower lip slightly, and then pulled it back in, serious again. "I've been waiting for this chance ever since Squall and you got together. I've wanted you since the day I saw you. And, now, two of my lifelong dreams have been fulfilled." He grinned, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head at me.

"Two? And what would those be?" I sneered at him.

"Well, first," he waggled his forefinger at me, "I got to see Squall cry. That was really good. Made my day, even," he extended his middle finger, signaling two, "and then I found out why he was crying. You were single again. Made my day all over again." He put his hand back down on his leg.

"Please, Seifer, you've got to have a better pickup line than that." I took a sip of my tea, and waited.

"Nope, that's the best that I've got. Now, honey, let me take you out for dinner. In my room. You'll like what I've fixed, I promise." He downed his vodka, and slammed the glass on the table.

I frowned. "I could never eat anything _you_ had." I saw that he was still waiting for the _appropriate_ answer. "You expect me to be a whore?" I glared at him now.

"No, I expect you to fall in love."

The offer was tempting, really. What harm could it do, if no one knew…?

"Fall in love? That could never happen."

"Look, Rinoa, baby," He stood up, swaggered a bit, "I'm the complete opposite of Squall. You dumped him. So, obviously, you don't want someone like him! Am I right?" He waggled that finger again, as his triumphant smirk widened.

"Do I have a choice?" I frowned, and drank the rest of my tea.

"Not really." His smile disappeared. He turned and walked away. He said one last thing over his shoulder, "You know where to find my room."

Thank god there was no one else still having lunch.

I still felt like a whore.

tee-hee! This is my first real fanfic, never really done this before, or anything… I hope this was good, and please believe me when I tell you that it doesn't center on Rinoa. Anywho, I hope you liked it, and trust me, these little notes will get better!


End file.
